


Pentigraf

by HuiLian



Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Cerpen Tiga Paragraf(meskipun tidak semuanya 3 paragraf...)





	1. Pertanyaan Penuh Makna

Ketika orang bertanya, siapakah anda, apakah yang pertama kali akan anda jawab? Apabila anda seperti kebanyakan orang, anda pasti akan menjawab nama. Tergantung dengan tempat anda ditanya, anda mungkin bisa menambahkan hal yang lain. Misalnya, ketika anda ditanyakan siapakah anda di sekolah, anda pasti akan menjawab nama, kelas, dan nomor absen. Ketika anda ditanyakan siapakah anda di lingkungan gereja, anda mungkin akan menjawa nama, organisasi kategorial yang anda ikuti, atau lingkungan anda. Ketika anda ditanyakan di tempat lain, anda mungkin menambahkan nama tempat kerja atau sekolah, tempat tinggal, jabatan, dan sebagainya. Apabila ditanyakan kepada saya, saya akan menjawab bahwa saya adalah Belinda Kusuma, bersekolah di SMA Santa Ursula. Mungkin saya akan menambahkan kelas XII IPA 1 nomor 6. Mungkin juga saya akan menambahkan anggota Saint Thomas Orchestra, atau saya akan menjawab alumni Misdinar Sathora. Mungkin juga saya akan menambahkan bahwa saya anak dari Tirta Kusuma dan Lannie Tee, karena banyak orang yang mengetahui saya dari orang tua saya. Namun hal itu tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya. Siapakah saya?

Mulailah dari yang paling mudah. Saya berusia 17 tahun. Saya adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dari keluarga Tionghoa di Jakarta. Saya tinggal di Kembangan, Jakarta Barat. Saya menyukai warna ungu, makanan favorit saya adalah rawon, serta hobi saya adalah membaca buku dan menari. Saya dapat berbahasa Inggris dan Indonesia secara fasih, dapat berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Mandarin, dan sekarang sedang mempelajari bahasa Prancis. Saya merupakan seorang anggota Pramuka, serta saya dapat melakukan _pioneering_ dan sandi dengan baik. Saya mengikuti kursus menari balet sejak saya berumur 3 tahun hingga sekarang. Saya merupakan seorang penggemar komik DC dan Marvel. Saya juga menyukai membaca buku-buku fiksi, terutama fantasi.

Namun, ketika masuk lebih dalam lagi, anda akan menemukan hal-hal seperti ini. Nama panggilan saya beragam, mulai dari Belkus, karena ada seorang Belinda lagi di angkatan saya, hingga mami dan oma. Mengapa saya dipanggil oma? Karena menurut teman-teman saya, saya mengayomi mereka. Anda juga akan menemukan bahwa saya sangat mudah mendapatkan cedera, dan cedera tersebut sangatlah aneh. Terlindas gerobak, terpeleset di kamar mandi, terkena ujung pegangan tangga, hingga tergores matras untuk melakukan senam lantai. Namun anda juga akan mengetahui bahwa meskipun saya cedera, saya akan menyelesaikan hal yang sedang saya lakukan. Anda akan mengetahui bahwa saya selalu memakai jam tangan saya, dan saya merasa risih ketika saya berpergian tanpa menggunakan jam tangan. Anda juga akan mengetahui bahwa saya tidak akan meninggalkan suatu pekerjaan apabila pekerjaan tersebut belum selesai. Ketika saya merasa tertarik dengan suatu hal, saya akan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai hal tersebut. Saya dapat mengingat banyak _fun facts_ yang telah saya baca, lalu terkadang saya akan mengatakannya di tengah pembicaraan. _Fun facts_ seperti sejarah kucing di Mesir, atau rivalri antara Nike dan Reebok. _Fun facts_ tersebut kadang membuat teman saya merasa kesal.

Sebenarnya, masih banyak hal-hal lain yang tidak dapat semua saya katakan di sini. Dan kita kembali lagi ke pertanyaan saya yang pertama. Ketika orang bertanya, siapakah anda, apakah yang pertama kali anda jawab?

 


	2. Penjara? Pembebasan?

Rok hijau kotak-kotak yang panjangnya **harus** 10 cm di bawah lutut. Kaos kaki putih yang **harus** menutupi seluruh betis. Serviam yang **harus** terpasang pada kerah sebelah kiri. _Nametag_ yang **harus** digunakan di dada kiri, dengan ukuran yang **harus** 8x15 cm. Rambut yang **harus** diikat, dengan poni yang **harus** dibuat tidak menghalangi mata. Kuku yang **harus** dipotong, tidak boleh melebihi 2 mm. Sepatu yang **harus** disemir. Jaket yang **harus** jaket almamater. Apabila kegiatan menggunakan baju bebas, celana **harus** celana panjang, baju **harus** berkerah, dan **harus** menggunakan sepatu. Kedatangan yang **harus** sebelum jam 7.00 pagi, semenit pun tak boleh terlambat. Absensi yang **harus** 95 persen dari keseluruhan. Apabila izin, surat **harus** ditulis tangan, ditandatangani orang tua, dan diberikan sebelum jam 06.45. Apabila izin pulang cepat, **harus** meminta surat dari guru piket, yang ditandatangani Wakepsek, lalu **harus** mengisi buku besar, lalu memberikan surat tersebut kepada Pak Satpam di depan sekolah. Makan **harus** di luar kelas. Gadget yang **harus** dinonaktifkan selama kegiatan belajar mengajar. Kegiatan Bahasa Asing dan Humaniora yang **harus** dilaksanakan. Laporan percobaan Biologi dan Fisika **harus** ditulis tangan. Lihatlah, begitu banyak kata ‘harus’di sekolahku!

Kata-kata ‘harus’tersebut membuat sekolahku dijuluki sebagai ‘Penjara Kotak-Kotak’. Memang, peraturan yang ada di dalam sekolahku sudah sama seperti peraturan di penjara. Mengekang, membatasi, membelenggu. Rasanya seperti tidak ada kebebasan sama sekali. Ditambah dengan ulangan yang tidak berhenti, tugas yang tidak kenal waktu, serta PR yang rasanya terus menumpuk. Pembelajaran yang tidak menunggu siapapun, menggunakan moto ‘maju terus, pantang mundur’. Belum lagi dengan kegiatan kesiswaan, seperti OSIS, Pramuka, Sanur FM, serta berbagai progam unggulan, seperti Edufair, Ekspresso, dan Open House. Beban yang ada mungkin sudah melebihi beban di penjara, dengan peraturan yang sama mengekangnya seperti peraturan penjara. Namun, percayalah, di dalam situasi seperti ini, aku dapat menemukan pembebasan.

Pembebasan seperti apa? Bebas untuk. Pembebasan macam apa itu? Bebas untuk berekspresi. Bebas untuk berprestasi. Bebas untuk meraih cita-cita. Bebas untuk mengejar minat dan bakat. Bebas untuk berteman. Peraturan yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya itu, untuk menjamin bahwa kami semua, sebagai sesama siswi SMA Santa Ursula, dapat dengan bebas berteman, tanpa perlu merasa sungkan akibat perbedaan suku, ras, agama, maupun keadaan ekonomi. Peraturan yang tak ada habisnya itu, membuat hasil ekspresi kami penuh dengan kreativitas, mencari cara untuk dapat berekpresi tanpa melanggar peraturan-peraturan. Beban yang tak ada habisnya itu, membuat kami bebas untuk meraih cita-cita kami di masa yang akan datang. Segala program-program dan kegiatan yang ada, membuat kami bebas untuk berprestasi. Kegiatan Bahasa Asing serta Humaniora, membuat kami bebas untuk mengejar minat dan bakat kami. Maka, sekolahku mungkin disebut sebagai penjara. Sekolahku mungkin disebut mengekang, membatasi, membelenggu. Namun sesungguhnya, sekolahku ini memberikan suatu pembebasan yang paling hakiki. Bebas untuk.

 


	3. Sang Penyelamat

Guru macam apa, yang tengah malam akan tiba-tiba mengirimkan video? Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah guru ballet saya, Kak Olive. Seorang wanita berusia 35 tahun, yang ketika anda lihat akan mengira bahwa dia berusia maksimal 20 tahun. Tinggi semampai, kurus, dan mukanya hampir selalu terhiasi dengan senyuman. Dia adalah guru ballet saya sejak kelas 7 SMP hingga sekarang. Dia telah menemani saya melewati masa-masa kelam dalam perjalanan ballet saya, hingga saya pada tahun lalu dapat menjadi seorang _soloist_ dalam pertunjukan ballet di sekolah ballet saya. Tanpa dia, mungkin saya sudah berhenti ballet sejak dahulu. Tanpa kenal lelah ia mengajarkan kami semua. Bukan hanya mengajarkan kami, ia juga terus menerus belajar mencari ilmu, baik dari video di internet, dari guru lain, ataupun dari pengalamannya sendiri. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menambah pengetahuannya, sehingga kami, yang diajarnya, juga selalu bertambah pengetahuannya. Ia mendorong kami untuk selalu mengikuti _workshop_ dan audisi yang diadakan. Ketika kami berhasil, yang paling pertama senang adalah dia. Ketika kami gagal, dia jugalah yang paling pertama berada di samping kami, mengatakan bahwa ia tetap bangga akan kami.

Namun ia tidaklah sombong. Ia mengetahui bahwa ia kurang pandai berbahasa Inggris, dan murid-muridnya banyak yang pandai berbahasa Inggris. Ia dapat tiba-tiba menanyakan kami mengenai kata, frase, maupun kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris. Ketika ditanya untuk apa, jawabannya hanyalah satu. Membantu anaknya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ketika kami mendapatkan ilmu baru melalui _workshop_ maupun perlombaan, ia akan selalu menanyakannya kepada kami, dan meminta untuk diajarkan. Ia juga akan menanyakan hal-hal yang ia kurang mengerti kepada kami, barangkali kami ada yang mengerti. Ketika kami menjawab bahwa kami mengerti, ia akan selalu meminta kami untuk mengajarkannya. Dari dia saya belajar bahwa menjadi seorang guru berarti belajar bersama-sama dengan murid-muridnya. Mungkin ia telah memiliki pengalaman yang lebih, sehingga ia dapat memberikan wejangan, nasihat, pengetahuan kepada kami, namun ketika kami memiliki pengetahuan yang tidak ia miliki, ia akan mempelajari hal itu juga bersama dengan murid-muridnya di kelas.

Ketika pertama kali saya menjejakan kaki ke dalam kelasnya, saya sudah siap untuk berhenti ballet. Setelah bertahun-tahun dikatakan terlalu gemuk, terlalu besar, tidak akan berhasil dalam ballet, saya sudah siap untuk menggantung sepatu saya dan mencari hal baru. Namun tidak dengan dia. Ia tidak siap kalau saya harus menggantung sepatu. Ia mendorong saya untuk terus maju, tidak mempedulikan perkataan guru-guru lain bahwa saya tidak akan bisa. Ia mendorong saya untuk mengikuti perlombaan dan audisi, penuh keyakinan bahwa saya akan berhasil, meskipun saya sendiri skeptis akan keberhasilan saya. Karena ia percaya akan saya, saya pun lambat-laun percaya akan diri saya sendiri. Lalu, pada akhirnya, orang-orang lain juga percaya akan saya. Saya tidak akan melupakan perasaan saya ketika saya berhasil mendapatkan peran _soloist_ pada pertunjukan. Rasa bangga, senang, terharu, dan syukur semua bercampur aduk dalam diri saya. Setelah mendapatkan peran _soloist_ tersebut, kini saya dipercaya untuk menari oleh guru-guru lain di sekolah ballet saya. Rasa percaya diri saya sebagai penari juga semakin tumbuh. Apabila ia membaca ini, hal yang dapat saya katakan kepadanya hanyalah, “Terima kasih, terima kasih, dan terima kasih.”


	4. Ingatan Masa Kecilku

Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Aku dan kakakku duduk di dekat tangga. Kakakku menangis karena ibuku belum pulang dari pekerjaannya. Aku duduk bersamanya, hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Aku ingat aku bertanya-tanya, “Kenapa _koko_ menangis?” Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Kakakku mengajariku untuk lari lalu meloncat melewati sofa di rumahku. Aku jatuh. Kakakku hanya berkata, coba lagi, coba lagi. Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Kakakku sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda beroda dua. Aku belum. Ia menertawakanku, katanya aku anak kecil, belum dapat mengendarai sepeda dengan benar. Ia menertawakanku sambil menaiki sepedanya, yang sudah beroda dua. Ia pun terjatuh karena tidak seimbang. Giliranku yang tertawa. Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Kami berdua tidur di kamar yang sama, aku di kasur atas, kakakku di kasur bawah, mengobrol hingga malam hari sekali. Ketika ayah ibuku datang mengecek, kami pun disuruh agar cepat tidur. Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Kakakku sedang belajar di kamarnya. Karena aku sudah selesai belajar, aku pun duduk di kamarnya, mendengarkan ia belajar. Ketika aku masuk kelas 4, aku sudah mengetahui pelajaran-pelajaran yang ada, karena aku mendengarkan dia. Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Kakakku.

Taekwondo, menggambar, bermain piano, les Bahasa Mandarin, les sempoa,  bersekolah, dahulu kami melakukan semua kegiatan bersama. Apapun yang dapat ia lakukan, aku dapat melakukannya juga, bila tidak lebih baik. Ketika ia mendaftar masuk SMP Kanisius, ia tidak diterima. Aku pun berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus dapat masuk ke SMP Santa Ursula. Aku harus lebih baik dari dia. Ketika ia mulai memasuki SMP Santa Maria, jalan kami mulai berpisah. Pada masa ini, kami semakin menjauh dari satu sama lain. Yang dahulu kami lakukan bersama, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ia berpindah alat musik pada gitar, aku berpindah kepada biola. Ia mulai menekuni _b-boy,_ sementara aku semakin giat pada tari balet. Ia mulai menyukai DC dan Marvel, sementara aku tertarik pada novel-novel _Young Adults_ , seperti Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, dan lain-lain. Ia mengganti Bahasa Mandarin dengan Bahasa Jerman, menghabiskan hari-harinya di Goethe Institute, sementara aku meneruskan Bahasa Mandarin.

Ketika kami semakin beranjak dewasa, aku pun menyadari, bahwa aku dan dia sebenarnya tidak berbeda. Kami sama-sama bermain alat musik, meskipun pilihan alat kami berbeda. Kami sama-sama menari, meskipun pilihan _genre_ kami berbeda. Aku menemukan keasikan seperti apa yang dapat kudapat ketika membaca DC dan Marvel. Persamaan kami yang paling mirip? Kami sama-sama tertarik pada bidang bioteknologi. Ia kini bersekolah di HKUST dengan jurusan _biotechnology_ , sementara jurusan yang ingin saya tuju adalah biofisika. Kami masih dapat mengerti satu sama lain tanpa berbicara, dan ketika salah satu diantara kami membuat keputusan, yang lain akan mendukungnya tanpa perlu diminta. Aku dan kakakku terpaut tiga tahun. Kadang kala, tiga tahun itu terasa tidak ada artinya, kami masih menyukai hal yang sama, mengerti hal yang sama, dan berperilaku yang kurang lebih sama. Kadang kala, tiga tahun itu terasa seperti tidak dapat terseberangi. Ia sudah masuk ke universitas, sementara saya masih harus menjalani masa-masa SMA saya. Ia sudah memiliki SIM dan dapat menyetir, sementara saya masih terseok-seok ketika menyetir. Ia sudah menemui dunia luar, sementara saya masih berada di sini. Namun, di antara itu semua, aku yakin bahwa ia dan aku tidak akan terpisahkan. Satu hal yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Satu hal yang menemani aku selama perjalanan hidupku. Satu hal yang akan terus berada dalam hidupku. Kakakku.


	5. Life Without Ballet is Pointeless

Aku tidak dapat mengingat waktu di mana aku tidak menari ballet. Sejak umur tiga tahun, aku sudah mengenakan baju leotard merah muda dengan rok rimpel berwarna merah muda juga. Dengan sekitar 10 anak lain, aku diajari mengenai cara berdiri yang baik dalam ballet, cara duduk, pergerakan kaki, serta menjaga postur dalam banyak posisi. Lama-kelamaan, dari 10 anak itu, mulai berkurang menjadi 9, menjadi 8, lalu akhirnya dua kelas pun digabung. Ketika itu, aku sudah mempelajari gerakan-gerakan dasar dalam ballet, seperti _plié, relevé, battement tendu_ , dan lain-lain. Pada awalnya, gerakan ballet itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Masih ada cerita dan permainan yang diberikan oleh guru untuk mempermudah proses pembelajaran di kelas anak yang berusia lima hingga enam tahun. Belum ada rasa sakit maupun frustrasi, yang ada hanyalah rasa senang. Namun kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Ketika saya mulai masuk ke _Grade 1_ di silabus Marlupi Dance Academy, mulai diberikan hal-hal yang membuat saya hampir menangis. Latihan melakukan _split_ yang membutuhkan jam-jam penuh rasa sakit, pembelajaran mengangkat kaki menjadi sebuah _developé_ yang baik yang membutuhkan percobaan berkali-kali hingga dapat melakukannya dengan benar, menjaga keseimbangan di satu kaki hingga mengigit bibir karena tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan diri sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi. Semakin besar, semakin banyak rasa sakit yang dialami. Penggunaan _pointe shoes_ yang pertama kalinya membuat aku meringis kesakitan. Ketika menggunakan _pointe shoes_ , seorang penari harus meletakan seluruh berat badannya di ujung kakinya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Kaki yang lecet, melepuh, mati rasa, hingga akhirnya kapalan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. _Stretching_ yang dilakukan pun semakin lama semakin menyakitkan. Mengangkat kaki hingga melewati kepala, memaksa _turn out_ yang bukan posisi normal kaki dengan cara saling menginjak, saling tarik menarik badan hingga mencapai posisi yang orang biasa akan menganggap sebagai suatu penyiksaan merupakan suatu hal yang normal bagi kami. Bukan hanya _stretching_ , namun semakin tinggi tingkat, semakin banyak pula gerakan yang sulit. Gerakan-gerakan sulit itu hanya dapat dilakukan apabila kami memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya, sehingga kami pun pada akhirnya juga harus melakukan latihan yang lain, seperti _body conditioning_ , pelatihan kekuatan, berlari, berenang, dan masih banyak lagi. Di antara semua itu, saya berpindah sekolah ballet, dari Marlupi Dance Academy ke Ballet Sumber Cipta. Di Ballet Sumber Cipta, saya diperkenalkan dengan tarian kontemporer. Tarian kontemporer membutuhkan lebih banyak kekuatan untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakannya, hingga pada akhirnya saya menggenjot pelatihan _body conditioning_ saya.

Apabila dipikirkan, seharusnya saya sudah berhenti menari ballet dari dahulu kala. Badan saya bukanlah badan yang cocok untuk melakukan ballet. Saya tidak tinggi semampai, _turn out_ saya tidaklah bagus, saya tidak berbakat secara alami untuk menari. Ditambah lagi saya masuk ke sekolah yang sangat menuntut waktu dan tenaga. Saya menghabiskan sekitar 6 jam seminggu untuk kelas ballet, belum ditambah dengan waktu latihan tambahan apabila hampir pentas maupun hampir ujian. Belum ditambah juga dengan waktu perjalanan dari rumah saya ke tempat ballet. Belum ditambah dengan latihan saya sendiri di rumah, berbagai macam latihan yang saya lakukan untuk menunjang kemampuan menari saya. Seharusnya saya sudah berhenti. Saya tidak berhenti, malah menambah porsi kelas tari saya dengan tari tradisional di sekolah, dan juga menambah porsi latihan saya sendiri di rumah. Mengapa saya tidak berhenti juga? Sebenarnya saya juga bingung. Tidak ada yang saya dapatkan dari tari. Masih banyak hal lain yang sebenarnya masih dapat saya lakukan. Namun, dalam tari, saya dapat melupakan segala keresahan saya pada hari itu. Dalam tari, saya dapat hidup di dunia lain untuk sementara. Yang paling berpengaruh adalah saya mencintai tari. Saya tidak dapat mengingat waktu di mana saya tidak menari. Saya juga tidak dapat membayangkan waktu di mana saya tidak menari. Meskipun tari memakan waktu dan energi sangat banyak, saya tetap mencintai tari.


	6. Cinta Sejati

Sudah berjalan 20 tahun perkawinan, namun keseharian tetaplah mesra. Pertengkaran tentu ada, namun setiap pertengkaran selalu dapat diselesaikan dengan baik. Namun pertengkaran itu hanya sebagian kecil dari waktu yang ada. Sebagian besar diisi dengan canda tawa, dengan ciuman, dengan pelukan. Sebagian besar diisi dengan ucapan cinta kasih. Siapa yang tidak mengingini perkawinan seperti itu? Itulah kedua orang tua saya. Keduanya masih saling memberikan tanda kasih kepada satu sama lain. Ayah saya memberikan tanda kasihnya dengan tindakan-tindakan yang akan membuat anda tersenyum. Memberikan makan malam romantis pada hari ulang tahun ibu saya ataupun mencari bunga untuk diberikan pada hari Valentine kepada ibu saya. Namun ia juga melakukan hal-hal kecil. Memuji masakan ibu saya dengan mengatakan, “Kalau kamu yang masak, pasti enak.” Menyimpankan _snack_ kesukaan ibu saya di rumah. Memberikan ciuman selamat pagi, setiap pagi. Membawa keluarga saya untuk berlibur di tempat kesukaan ibu saya. Mengantarkan ibu saya ke _bazaar_ batik. Menjemput ibu saya dari gereja. Membawakan barang belanjaan ibu saya. Ketika ibu saya selesai berdandan untuk pergi ke pesta, dan bertanya apakah sudah pantas, ayah saya menjawab, “Pasti pantas, karena wanita paling cantik di dunia ini adalah kamu.”

Lain dengan ibu saya. Ibu saya akan sengaja memasakan masakan kesukaan ayah saya. Ia akan berjalan keliling pasar demi mencari bahan untuk masakan kesukaan ayah saya. Menunggui ayah saya hingga pulang kantor, hingga jam 12 malam sekalipun. Memijati ayah saya, ketika ayah saya meminta untuk dipijat (meskipun ayah saya sangat sering meminta untuk dipijat). Membelikan nasi untuk ayah saya, karena ibu saya tahu bahwa ayah saya tidak menyukai makanan barat. Menyuapi ayah saya dan selalu, selalu menyisakan makanan kesukaan ayah saya. Mengingatkan ayah saya untuk pergi memotong rambut. Membelikan baju dalam ayah saya karena ia melihat bahwa semua baju dalam ayah saya telah berubah warna menjadi kuning. Menjahitkan kemeja untuk ayah saya karena kemeja ayah saya telah sangat tipis kainnya. Merencanakan liburan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh ayah saya.

20 tahun perkawinan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa di zaman sekarang, banyak sekali terjadi perceraian. Tidak bercerai pun, banyak yang hanya tinggal satu rumah demi anak-anak tanpa ada rasa cinta lagi satu sama lain. Sewaktu kecil, saya tidak dapat memahami apa yang mereka katakan. Bagaimana bisa suami istri bercerai, bukankah mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain? Bagaimana bisa sepasang suami istri tinggal di rumah tanpa rasa cinta satu sama lain? Ayah dan ibu saya selalu melakukan segalanya dengan cinta kepada satu sama lain. Tidak dapat terbayang di benak saya bahwa tidak semua suami istri seperti itu. Tidak dapat terbayang pula di benak saya apabila kelak, sayalah yang harus seperti itu. Berpisah dari pasangan. Ketika tiba waktunya nanti untuk saya mencari pasangan, saya ingin agar saya dan pasangan saya dapat seperti ayah dan ibu saya. Selalu mencintai. Selalu mengasihi. Orang lain mungkin mengambil contoh cinta sejati dari televisi, dari buku, ataupun dari cerita-cerita di media sosial. Lain dengan saya. Contoh cinta sejati saya adalah ayah dan ibu saya.


	7. Seminggu Bersama

Menghabiskan satu minggu menjadi satu kontingen adalah suatu hal yang pasti dapat membuat seseorang menjadi berteman. Terlebih lagi menghabiskan satu minggu di dalam satu tenda yang sama, makan bersama-sama, mandi bersama-sama, hingga berdiri terbakar matahari bersama-sama. Bukan hanya itu saja, namun juga menghabiskan dua kali 24 jam di dalam satu bus yang sama, semua itu pasti membuat seseorang menjadi berteman. Hal itulah yang terjadi pada saya selama bulan Juli 2018. Saya mengikuti suatu perkemahan Pramuka Penegak di Surabaya bersama dengan teman-teman penegak dari seluuh Indonesia. Di dalam perkemahan itu, saya merupakan bagian dari kontigen Jakarta. Di awal kami bertemu untuk pertemuan persiapan perkemahan, kami bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi satu sama lain. Namun, ketika perkemahan telah selesai, kami sudah menjadi satu keluarga.

Di awal kami bertemu, kami masih berkumpul dalam satu kelompok sekolah masing-masing. Untuk bercakap-cakap saja sangat sulit rasanya. Semua masih merasa sungkan satu sama lain. Namun, pengalaman di perkemahan mengubah kami semua. Pengalaman itu sangat bermacam-macam. Tidur di musholla karena kami terlalu cepat sampai di tempat istirahat untuk makan pagi adalah salah satunya. Mengantri di toilet untuk mandi hingga satu jam karena hanya ada 8 kamar mandi untuk 250 peserta perkemahan putri adalah pengalaman lainnya. Mengangkat galon air seberat 19 kg dari dapur hingga kampung perkemahan dengan jarak sekitar 500m satu hari dua kali;  mengambil makan, makan, serta mencuci piring dengan waktu hanya 15 menit; menonton pertunjukan seni setiap hari hingga jam 11 malam, lalu harus bangun kembali jam 4 pagi esok harinya; semua adalah pengalaman-pengalaman di perkemahaan. Setelah mengalami pengalaman tersebut bersama-sama, apabilah kami masih sungkan bercakap-cakap satu sama lain merupakan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin.

Pertemanan kami sangat terasa ketika perjalan pulang. Kami sudah bernyanyi bersama-sama, saling bercanda di dalam bus, serta saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun pertemanan itu tidak berhenti hanya di dalam perjalanan pulang. Kami melanjutkan pertemanan itu hingga sekarang. Contoh yang sangat baik adalah ketika beberapa dari kami bersama-sama pergi menonton upacara pembukaan Asian Games di Gelora Bung Karno. Setelah sebulah lebih tidak bertemu, pertemuan kembali dengan mereka adalah suatu hal yang saya nantikan. Kami kembali ke senda gurau kami sebulan yang lalu. Canda tawa, sorak sorai, serta keakraban yang ada tidak hilang meskipun kami sudah tidak bertemu selama sebulan. Bukan hanya pembukaan Asian Games, beberapa dari kami juga nanti di Oktober akan mengadakan acara Pramuka Penegak kembali. Percakapan di grup kontingen Jakarta juga tidak hanya terbatas dengan formalitas, namun masih saja ada yang penuh dengan kelakar. Perkemahan selama satu minggu itu sudah mengubah hidup dan pertemanan saya selamanya.

  


	8. Papan Cita-CIta

Ada suatu memori dari masa ketika aku bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, yaitu menunggangi delman menggunakan baju daerah sambil membawa papan bertuliskan cita-cita di masa depan. Tertulis di papan yang saya bawa, DOKTER, dengan suatu ilustrasi dokter berjas putih sedang mengobati pasiennya. Dari 25 papan yang dibawa oleh teman-temanku, hampir setengahnya tertuliskan dokter. Setengah yang lain tertulis guru, polisi, maupun pilot. Namun, jika pada kelas 12 SMA ini saya diminta untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, membawa papan bertuliskan cita-cita, tulisan di papan saya bukanlah dokter. Dari setengah kelas yang menuliskan dokter, saya yakin jika ditanya sekarang, pasti yang masih menuliskan dokter hanya tersisa sebagian. Mengapa hal itu terjadi?

Dari kecil saya sudah tahu bahwa saya mau menghabiskan hidup saya berkecimpung di dunia per-IPA-an. Bagi anak berusia 5 tahun, cita-cita yang memenuhi keinginan saya itu hanyalah dokter. Hanya profesi itulah yang diketahui oleh saya dua belas tahun yang lalu agar saya dapat berkecimpung di dunia per-IPA-an. Hingga saya memasuki bangku SD, lalu SMP, saya masih tetap kukuh dengan cita-cita saya. Ketika teman-teman saya yang ikut menuliskan dokter di papannya pada saat TK mulai merubah cita-citanya, saya tidak. Saya sudah mulai mencari tahu mengenai fakultas kedokteran di universitas-universitas. Saya sudah mulai mencari tahu biaya serta syarat untuk memasuki FK. Namun, dari hasil pencarian saya itu, saya menemukan bahwa saya jauh lebih menyukai mencari hal-hal baru dibandingkan mengaplikasikan hal-hal yang sudah ditemukan orang lain. Sebagai dokter mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk mencari hal baru, namun kesempatan itu kecil sekali. Saya pun mulai mencari tahu mengenai jurusan-jurusan biologi, karena saya memang menyukai biologi. Saya mulai juga mencari tahu mengenai jurusan fisika, karena sejak duduk di bangku SMP, saya mengetahui bahwa saya cukup dapat mengerti konsep-konsep fisika. Dari pencarian itu, saya akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sudah ada jurusan yang menggabungkan dua bidang tersebut, yaitu biofisika.

Bidang biofisika masih kurang dikenal oleh masyarakat, terutama di Indonesia. Bidang biofisika ini juga cenderung masih baru ditemukan, sehingga masih banyak sekali hal-hal yang belum dimengerti yang ada di dalam bidang ini. Ketika saya membaca mengenai jurusan ini, saya langsung tahu bahwa saya mau untuk mempelajari hal seperti ini. Semakin saya membaca dan mengetahui mengenai jurusan ini, semakin saya merasa bahwa saya akan cocok untuk berkecimpung di dunia ini. Menggabungkan dua bidang yang saya senangi, serta memberikan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu hal-hal baru? Tentu saja saya mau. Maka sekarang, tulisan dokter di papan saya sudah berganti.  Tulisan itu sekarang bertuliskan PENELITI.


	9. Bayangkan

Bayangkan duduk di suatu tempat bersama teman-temanmu, mereka mengerjakan kegiatan mereka dan kamu mengerjakan kegiatanmu. Diam, namun tidak mendiamkan. Bayangkan duduk di suatu tempat bersama teman-temanmu, antara kepalamu di pangkuan mereka, atau kepala mereka di pangkuanmu. Tidak perlu kata di antara kalian. Bayangkan tertawa bersama hingga pipimu terasa sakit dan perutmu terasa kram, hingga nafasmu habis karena semua dihabiskan untuk tawamu. Kamu sudah memegang perutmu dan sudah berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dari kursimu, namun kamu jatuh juga. Mereka semakin tertawa; kamu pun juga semakin tertawa. Bayangkan semua emosi dan kepenatanmu hilang ketika kamu memeluk teman-temanmu. Tutup matamu dan rilekskan badanmu, kamu diantara sahabat. Bayangkan dirimu mendengarkan obrolan temanmu, tidak perlu kamu ikut menambahkan obrolan, cukup duduk diam dan mendengarkan. Semua kepenatan di hari itu akan menguap begitu saja. Bayangkan dirimu memiliki teman yang mau duduk bertanya padamu akan harimu, mau membantu segala kesulitanmu, dan mau berbagi segala kepunyaannya.

Bayangkan dirimu memegang tangan ayahmu, menariknya untuk melihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat, sangat indah. Bayangkan kepalamu dipegang dan dicium, kamu diberkati untuk hari itu. Bayangkan ibumu datang ke kamarmu, memanggil kamu untuk turun makan malam. Bayangkan kakakmu pulang dari kuliahnya, dan ia membawa okarina yang bahkan dirimu sudah lupa bahwa kau menginginkannya. Bayangkan dirimu pergi makan bersama seluruh keluargamu, tanpa perlu memikirkan beban hidupmu untuk beberapa jam. Bayangkan ibumu membelikanmu kopi dan makanan ringan ketika kamu pulang sekolah, karena ia tahu bahwa kamu pasti lelah dan capai setelah seharian penuh berada di sekolah. Bayangkan ayahmu mengantarkanmu ke Pondok Pinang setiap minggu ketika rumahmu di Kembangan hanya karena kamu memintanya. Bayangkan kakakmu membela dirimu ketika kamu sedang tidak ada. Bayangkan masuk ke kasur ayah ibumu ketika kamu sedang tidak dapat tidur, atau ketika kamu sakit, atau ketika kamu membutuhkan kenyamanan yang hanya dapat didapatkan dari kasur ayah ibumu.

Bayangkan menyeduh teh, lalu membawa teh itu dan sebuah buku yang sedang kamu baca ke sofa, dan menghabiskan beberapa jam ke depan membaca buku itu. Kamu sudah masuk ke dalam dunia lain, dunia buku yang ada di depan dirimu. Bayangkan duduk di mobil, dengan _earphone_ di dalam telinga memutarkan lagu-lagu favoritmu. Tutup matamu, sandarkan kepalamu, lupakan beban yang ada di bahumu. Bayangkan menghabiskan Minggu pagi untuk berlari pagi, lalu berjalan kembali ke rumahmu dengan hati yang jauh lebih bahagia dan langkah yang lebih ringan, mengamati bunga yang tumbuh di jalan dan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sebelahmu. Bayangkan akhirnya mengerti konsep pelajaran yang kamu sudah berminggu-minggu mencoba untuk mengerti. Bayangkan membuat masker, baik bagi muka maupun bagi rambut, lalu menggunakan masker tersebut dan duduk rileks selama 10-15 menit. Bayangkan perasaanmu ketika kamu selesai menggunakan _make-up_. Kamu melihat bayanganmu di cermin. Kamu puas.

Bayangkan semua itu. Ingat kembali semua itu. Lalu lakukanlah itu kembali.

 


	10. Keajaiban Matematika

Apabila saya bilang sekarang kepada teman-teman saya, bahwa saya dulu membenci matematika, semua pasti akan tertawa dan tidak mempercayai saya. Namun hal itu benar. Ketika saya masih duduk di bangku TK hingga SD kelas 2, saya sangat membenci matematika. Saya diikuti kursus sempoa sejak saya TK oleh orang tua saya, lalu diikuti dengan kursus Sakamoto, kursus matematika bergaya Jepang. Setiap kali saya memasuki bangunan kursus sempoa, saya selalu dipenuhi rasa benci yang sangat hebat. Saya tidak menyukai matematika, dan hal itu terlihat dari hasil ujian sempoa saya. Semakin tinggi tingkat saya, semakin rendah hasil ujian saya, dan semakin marah dan kecewa orang tua saya. Saya cukup tidak teliti ketika saya masih TK dan SD, sehingga orang tua saya memaksa saya untuk mengerjakan sekitar 30 soal setiap hari, dan apabila saya melakukan kesalahan, untuk setiap kesalahan saya harus mengerjakan 10 soal tambahan. Ketika saya masih TK, tingkat sempoa saya sudah memasuki pelajaran perkalian, sehingga hampir setiap hari ibu saya akan mengetes saya akan hafalan perkalian saya. Semakin saya ditekan, semakin saya membenci matematika. Saya dapat mengerjakannya, dan saya mengerti konsep yang diajarkan, namun karena saya membenci pelajaran matematika, setiap kali pelajaran matematika serasa seperti siksaan. Ditambah dengan ekspektasi orang tua saya yang tahu bahwa saya sebenarnya dapat mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dengan baik, saya semakin lama semakin kurang baik dalam mengerjakan matematika.

Namun, ibu saya mengetahui mengenai sebuah kursus bernama ‘Mathemagics’. Kursus itu mengubah hidup saya. Cara pembelajaran mereka adalah mereka memberikan suatu modul yang harus dikerjakan oleh setiap siswa pada setiap kali pertemuan. Apabila modul yang harus dikerjakan sudah selesai, kami diperbolehkan untuk bermain, baik bermain sendiri atau dengan teman yang juga sudah selesai. Hal ini membuat saya bersemangat untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada. Semakin cepat saya mengerjakannya, dan mengerjakannya dengan benar, semakin cepat saya dapat bermain. Ditambah lagi guru yang mengawasi tes penempatan saya menyadari bahwa saya dapat ditantang lebih lagi, sehingga saya ditempatkan di satu tingkat di atas kelas saya. Ketika saya di kelas 2, saya mempelajari pelajaran kelas 3. Maka, ketika saya belajar matematika di sekolah, semua pelajaran yang ada terasa sangat mudah karena saya sudah mempelajarinya di kursus. Pelajaran matematika berubah dari hal yang saya benci menjadi hal yang saya tunggu-tunggu.

Kursus Mathemagics hanya memiliki kelas hingga kelas 7. Namun, karena saya ditempatkan di tingkat di atas kelas saya, saya menyelesaikannya ketika saya kelas 6. Ketika mulai memasuki SMP, pelajaran matematika menjadi semakin berat. Aljabar mulai diajarkan, ditambah dengan soal-soal yang semakin analitik. Namun perasaan bahwa matematika bukanlah hal yang saya benci, namun saya sukai, tetaplah ada. Perasaan ini terus bertahan hingga tingkat SMA, dimana pelajaran matematika sudahlah bukan angka lagi, namun sudah memasuki trigonometri, dimensi tiga, dan kalkulus. Matematika bukanlah hal yang dibenci. Ketika saya melihat ke belakang, saya cukup terheran-heran dengan perjalanan saya dari membenci matematika sebesar-besarnya, hingga menyukai matematika.


	11. Jadwal Padat

Senin, 07.00-15.45 sekolah, 16.00-17.00 perjalanan pulang, 17.15-18.45 les matematika, fisika, dan kimia, 19.00-19.45 latihan biola, 20.00-22.30 belajar. Selasa, 07.00-15.45 sekolah,  16.00-17.00 perjalanan pulang, 17.30-19.15 les ballet, 20.00-22.30 belajar. Rabu, 07.00-15.45 sekolah, 16.00-17.00 perjalanan pulang, 17.30-19.15 les tari kontemporer, 20.00-22.30 belajar. Kamis, 07.00-15.45 sekolah, 16.00-17.00 perjalanan pulang, 17.15-18.45 les matematika, fisika, dan kimia, 19.00-19.45 latihan biola, 20.00-22.30 belajar. Jumat, 07.00-15.45 sekolah, 16.00-17.00 perjalanan pulang, 17.30-19.15 les ballet, 20.00-22.30 belajar. Sabtu, 10.30-12.00 les biola, 13.00-15.00 latihan orkestra gereja. Minggu, 10.00-16.00 latihan ballet untuk pentas. Belum ditambah kegiatan-kegiatan organisasi yang saya ikuti, yaitu pramuka. Begitulah kira-kira jadwal saya setiap minggu. Mulai dari Senin pagi, hingga Minggu malam sudah penuh dengan kegiatan. Semua orang sudah menanyakan, bagaimana caranya saya dapat melakukan semua kegiatan ini, mempertahankan nilai, serta menyelesaikan semua tugas, baik tugas sekolah maupun tugas kegiatan luar sekolah. Sejujurnya, saya juga bingung. Orang tua saya saja sudah meminta saya untuk mengurangi kegiatan luar sekolah saya. Di kelas 12 ini saya sudah cukup mengurangi kegiatan luar sekolah. Ketika kelas 10 dan 11, kegiatan luar sekolah saya kurang lebih 1,5 kali kegiatan saya sekarang.

Sebenarnya, saya sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti ini dari sejak saya SD. Orang tua saya, seperti kebanyakan orang tua keturunan Cina lainnya, memasukan anaknya ke berbagai macam kursus untuk mengasah kemampuan. Ketika SD, kegiatan saya jauh lebih banyak, mulai dari les menggambar, les menyanyi, les piano, les sempoa, les taekwondo, les Bahasa Inggris, dan les Bahasa Mandarin, ditambah dengan segala macam kursus saya sekarang. Begitu pula dengan kakak saya. Sejak kecil, rumah saya seperti hanya menjadi halte bagi saya. Pulang dari sekolah, mengganti tas, lalu pergi lagi ke tempat kursus. Kembali ke rumah pada malam hari, dilanjutkan dengan belajar. Lelah? Pasti. Apabila orang berkata bahwa orang muda tidak dapat lelah itu salah, karena sejak saya kecil saya sudah merasakan kelelahan yang hakiki. Namun saya tetap menjalaninya, karena saya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua saya. Hanya dua les yang saya minta berhentikan karena saya sangat tidak menyukainya, yaitu les piano dan les sempoa. Kursus-kursus lain yang lama-kelamaan menghilang karena jadwal sekolah yang semakin sore.

Meskipun saya merasa kelelahan, saya cukup bersyukur bahwa orang tua saya mau memasukan saya ke berbagai macam kursus tersebut. Dengan kursus-kursus yang begitu banyak, saya mempelajari berbagai macam keterampilan. Meskipun pada akhirnya saya keluar dari les piano, saya masih dapat menggunakan hal yang saya pelajari di les piano tersebut dalam pelajaran biola saya. Meskipun saya akhirnya keluar dari les menyanyi, paling tidak saya sudah memahami prinsip dasar dari menyanyi dan ketika saya menyanyi tidak terdengar seperti kapal pecah. Di luar semua itu, saya mempelajari cara mengatur waktu dengan baik. Dari kecil jadwal saya sudah padat. Saya sudah biasa memaksimalkan waktu saya mengerjakan tugas dan belajar untuk ulangan karena waktu yang saya miliki memang minim. Keterampilan itu kini sangat membantu saya di SMA, karena sekarang saya sudah cukup terampil memaksimalkan waktu, sehingga saya tidak perlu begadang untuk belajar maupun mengerjakan tugas.

 


	12. Prestasi yang Tak Disangka

Ketika kelas 11, saya diberi tahu bahwa ada perlombaan matematika yang diadakan oleh Universitas Brawijaya. Awalnya, saya tidak mau mengikutinya, namun, proses penyisihan dilakukan di SMA masing-masing dan diperlukan minimal 25 siswa yang mengikuti perlombaan tersebut dari sekolah untuk mendaftarkan sekolah ke panitia perlombaan. Akhirnya, karena kekurangan peserta, saya mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu. Pikir saya, apa rugi saya mengikuti lomba ini? Saya, bersama beberapa teman saya, mengikuti proses penyisihan di sekolah. Sebelum hari penyisihan itu, saya mengerjakan soal-soal lomba tahun lalu. Sejujurnya, saya tidak dapat mengerjakan lebih dari setengah soal tersebut karena materi perlombaan hingga materi kelas 12, dan saya masih berada di kelas 11 semester 1. Saya juga merasa bahwa saya tidak akan lolos penyisihan, dan yang akan lolos adalah kakak kelas yang juga mengikuti perlombaan ini. Ternyata, saya lolos penyisihan. Saya satu-satunya wakil dari SMA Santa Ursula yang lolos penyisihan. Saya diminta pergi ke Universitas Brawijaya di Malang untuk mengikuti babak final. Saya tidak dapat mempercayainya. Saya, yang masih duduk di kelas 11, berhasil lolos ke final? Saya yang awalnya belajar hanya seadanya saja, mengejar bahan kelas 11 dan kelas 12 dalam waktu sekitar 2 minggu. Saya mencari buku kelas 12 dan buku rangkuman rumus kakak saya, lalu saya berusaha untuk mengerti dan menghafal rumus-rumus yang ada. Tentu saya tidak dapat menghafalkan semuanya. Saya juga merasa bahwa meskipun saya lolos penyisihan, saya tidak akan berhasil menang.

Tiba saatnya saya ke Malang. Saya bersama ibu saya terbang ke Malang pada Sabtu pagi, lalu sampai ke Universitas Brawijaya pada siang hari. Ternyata, kamar penginapan yang dijanjikan belum siap. Kamar tersebut baru akan siap pada malam hari. Akhirnya, saya dan ibu saya pergi keliling Malang terlebih dahulu. Saya sudah menyerah mempelajari bahan karena saya yakin dengan waktu kurang dari satu hari saya tidak akan berhasil mempelajari terlalu banyak lagi. Ketika malam hari, saya mandi dan tidur. Esok paginya, saya pergi ke tempat perlombaan dan melihat banyak sekali siswa dari seluruh Indonesia, bahkan ada dari Papua, yang duduk mempelajari bahan bersama guru dari sekolahnya. Saya tidak memiliki guru di samping saya, maka saya hanya me-review rumus yang sudah saya kuasai, dan berdoa. Kami pun masuk ke ruang perlombaan. Kami mengerjakan soal selama kurang lebih 3 jam, terdiri dari soal pilihan ganda dan soal uraian. Selama 3 jam tersebut, sebenarnya saya sudah ingin pergi ke toilet, meskipun saya sudah pergi ke toilet sebelum lomba dimulai, namun saya tidak berani pergi, karena selain ketepatan mengerjakan, kami juga dihitung berdasarkan kecepatan mengerjakannya.

Seorang yang duduk di sebelah saya berhasil mengerjakan soal dengan sangat cepat. Ia telah selesai ketika saya baru menyelesaikan setengah dari soal pilihan ganda. Kepercayaan diri saya semakin menurun. Ketika saya selesai mengerjakan soal, saya mengumpulkannya, dan kembali ke kamar, bersiap untuk pulang. Ibu saya sudah menunggu di depan ruang perlombaan, karena ruang perlombaan juga dijadikan tempat pengumuman hasil perlombaan. Ketika nama yang menang dipanggil, nama saya ikut dipanggil. Juara keempat. Saya kaget. Ternyata, saya yang tidak menguasai seluruh materi yang ada, berhasil juga meraih prestasi di perlombaan ini. Ibu saya, setelah memfoto dan mengambil uang hadiah, segera menyuruh saya untuk turun, karena ternyata waktu penerbangan pulang ke Jakarta kami sudah dekat, dan pengumuman yang ada sudah terlambat. Akhirnya, saya kembali ke Jakarta dengan senyum di muka saya.


	13. Piano Kehidupan

Tiada orang yang tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman tidak menyenangkan. Benar bukan? Begitulah juga denganku. Pengalaman tidak menyenangkan selalu ada di antara seluruh pengalaman menyenangkan yang ada. Namun aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingat-ngingat pengalaman tersebut. Kini, apabila aku diminta untuk menceritakan satu pengalaman tidak menyenangkan, aku akan bingung, karena aku tidak dapat menceritakannya. Yang kuingat hanyalah perasaan yang muncul, baik kesal dan marah pada saat itu, maupun rasa menyesal dan kecewa pada diri sendiri setelahnya.

Kesal terhadap teman. Kesal terhadap orang tua dan keluarga. Kesal terhadap orang di sekitar. Marah terhadap guru. Marah terhadap teman. Marah terhadap orang tua. Terkadang rasa kesal dan marah tersebut memiliki sebuah peristiwa yang memicunya. Kadang rasa kesal dan marah tersebut merupakan hasil luapan dari tumpukan semua keletihan dan beban yang ada. Kadang pula, rasa kesal dan marah tersebut muncul tidak dengan alasan apapun. Lalu, ketika ditanya oleh teman, lantas membuang muka dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Lalu, ketika disapa oleh teman, lantas memberikan senyuman yang setengah-setengah. Lalu, ketika diajak turun makan oleh orang tua, lantas membalas dengan amarah. Lalu, ketika disenggol oleh orang di jalan yang tidak dikenal, lantas menatap mereka hingga terkadang mereka sendiri yang takut. Namun, ketika rasa kesal dan marah itu hilang, yang tersisa adalah rasa menyesal dan kecewa. Menyesal karena telah menghindar dari teman. Menyesal karena tidak menghargai sapaan teman. Menyesal karena telah marah terhadap orang tua yang hanya hanya mengungkapkan rasa perhatiannya. Menyesal karena kekesalan dan amarahku, aku telah membawa rasa tidak nyaman pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal, seseorang yang tidak pantas diberikan rasa kesal dan amarah. Kecewa karena merasa bahwa seharusnya aku dapat jauh lebih baik lagi mengontrol emosi.

Hidup adalah seperti piano. Kunci yang putih adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Kunci yang hitam adalah pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan. Kita mungkin tidak menginginkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan tersebut, namun, ketika kita menjalani kehidupan, ingatlah bahwa kunci yang hitam di piano tersebut juga menghasilkan musik. Suatu kutipan yang kurasa sangat benar. Aku tidak mengingini hari-hari dimana aku tidak dapat merasakan hal lain kecuali rasa marah dan kesal. Aku juga tidak mengingini hari-hari setelahnya, dimana aku merasakan kecewa. Namun, sama seperti kunci hitam yang ada di piano, hari-hari tersebut juga menghasilkan musik kehidupanku. Dalam musik, kunci hitam di piano adalah nada setengah, nada yang berada di antara nada lain. Tanpa nada setengah itu, musik yang dihasilkan sangatlah sederhana; indah, ya, namun tidak memiliki kedalaman yang berarti. Nada-nada setengah itu, kunci-kunci hitam itulah yang membuat sebuah musik menjadi memiliki kedalaman sehingga orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tergerak hatinya. Begitu juga dengan pengalaman-pengalaman tidak menyenangkanku. Merekalah yang membuat hidupku menjadi memiliki kedalaman.


	14. Sebuah Surat

Kepada: Kalian tahu kalian siapa

Dari: Belinda

Sudah hampir selesai perjuangan kita, sudah di depan mata akhir dari perjalanan kita. Bagi kalian yang dari SMP bersamaku, sudah hampir enam tahun kita bersama. Bagi kalian yang dari SMA, sudah hampir tiga tahun kita bersama. Suka duka di sekolah ini kita alami bersama, mulai dari beratnya beban pelajaran yang ada, kurang tidur karena belajar, menghabiskan waktu luang untuk belajar di rumah, berurusan dengan mereka yang mengesalkan diri, pulang sore demi menjadi seksi sibuk di acara-acara sekolah. Kita bersama hampir setiap hari, menghadapi tantangan demi tantangan bersama. Kita bersama hampir setiap hari, memutuskan untuk tertawa di tengah seluruh tantangan tersebut, karena pilihan lainnya hanyalah menangis. Kita bersama hampir setiap hari, berbagi bersama, baik soal dan pengetahuan, maupun makanan yang kita makan bersama dari satu piring, menggunakan satu sendok.

Dua kata untuk kalian. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah bersama-sama menghadapi seluruh kepahitan hidup di Santa Ursula. Terima kasih karena telah mendengarkan ocehanku yang kadang tidak ada gunanya. Terima kasih karena telah duduk bersamaku ketika aku sedang kelelahan, dan terima kasih karena telah tetap mau berada bersamaku ketika aku sedang marah. Terima kasih karena kalian telah mengajarkan kepadaku apa artinya berbagi. Terima kasih karena kalian telah membuatku tertawa di saat semuanya terasa tidak ada artinya. Terima kasih karena kalian telah membuatku mau untuk datang ke sekolah setiap hari, ketika yang aku mau sebenarnya hanyalah untuk tidur di rumah. Terima kasih karena telah memberi semangat kepadaku untuk terus berjuang di tengah kepahitan ini. Terima kasih karena kalian telah menyemangatiku di saat aku merasa mau menyerah saja. Terima kasih karena kalian yang mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku, dan kalian mau memberikan saran dan penghiburan kepadaku. Terima kasih karena kalian telah mendampingiku di setiap langkah yang kuambil dalam tahun-tahun terakhir ini. Terima kasih karena kalian telah mau menjadi temanku.

 _We must have met somewhere in our past lives, because we fit so well together_. Kita pasti pernah bertemu di kehidupan kita yang lampau, karena kita sangat cocok bersama. Kalian seperti potongan puzzle yang menambahkan gambar kehidupanku, menjadi lebih indah, menjadi lebih menarik, menjadi lebih luas. Kalian seperti keluarga yang kutemukan sendiri, yang kutemukan diantara pahitnya hidup. Kalian seperti bintang-bintang yang menerangi malamku yang kelam. Sebentar lagi waktu kita bersama setiap hari akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah jalan, berjuang untuk meraih mimpi kita masing-masing. Namun, apabila ada satu hal yang dapat kusyukuri dari ini semua, aku bersyukur bahwa dari seluruh insan yang ada di bumi ini, dari seluruh waktu ketika aku dapat hidup, aku dapat bertemu dengan kalian. Terima kasih. Jangan lupakan pertemanan kita, baik sepuluh tahun lagi, dua puluh tahun lagi, maupun puluhan tahun lagi.

Akhir kata, aku ingin membagikan sebuah lirik lagu.  
_I’ve heard it said_  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led to those who help us most to grow  
If we let them, and we help them in return  
Well I don’t know if I believe that’s true  
But I know I’m who I am today  
Because I knew you

 _It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me is made of what I learned from you  
You’ll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine by being my friend

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better  
But because I knew you, I have been changed for good

Terima kasih.


End file.
